The Devil Wears Prada 2: Thigh Gaps
by HighClassSwank
Summary: Ex fashion model, Ingrid Eisenbeis loses her job at Banana Republic. Little does she know that getting this Miranda Priestly job will turn her life around and upside down, maybe make it tangled and frizzy, but may possibly save her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Ingrid, it's James. I know you're home and that you're not picking up the phone on purpose. But we really need to talk. Whatever it was I said or did, I'm sorry. Don't worry about me though, I stayed at Kyle's last night again and I'm flying up to see my parents this week. Please call me soon. I love you._

_Beep._

I lay there in my bed alone listening to the message James had left on my phone a week ago. To be honest, I don't think I've moved from this spot for three days. My pillow is soaked with tears and stained with black mascara. I had listened to his message over a 100 times and each time just brought me to more tears.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, took in a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed my boyfriends numbers. One ring, two, three, four...

"Ingrid? Babe!" I can heard his concerned voice come from the phone to my ear. "Babe? Are you okay? I'm flying home tonight. We really need to-"

I hang up the phone before he can say more and slowly place the phone back in it's spot so it can recharge the 23 seconds of energy it's lost.

"Meow?" I see my cat come into the room and watch as she joins me on the bed.

"Hi Dakota." I force a weak smile for her as I pet her and she purrs.

"Mrrooow?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby!" I say realizing I hadn't fed her in three days. I bring her to the kitchen with me and pour her some food when my phone begins to ring.

Seeing the caller ID not saying it's James, I pick up the phone. "Hey."

"What the fuck! Ingrid!"

"Hey Aly." I say in reply to her shout.

"Where have you been? I called the model agency and they said you no longer work there! What happened?"

"I quit." I said, feeling the tears start to flow again.

"Why?"

"I'm too fat." I say to her.

"What the fuck, no! I thought you got over this when you met James? Have you eaten? I'm coming over." and with that she hung up the phone.

"Yuck." I said as I touched my greasy, non washed hair. I moved to the bathroom and removed my jeggings and underwear, then my shirt and unhooked my black lace bra.

I turned the shower handle to the left and felt the water to make sure I was satisyfied and then stepped in. I squeezed the blue bottle of my face soap and scrubbed my face, then moved to my auburn hair and shampooed and conditioned it. Quickly shaved my armpits, legs and then stepped out.

I cleared the steam off my mirror to take a look at my body. My ribs were showing, and that made me feel a bit bad. So I quickly covered my body with my purple bathrobe and stepped out.

"Hey girl." Aly greeted me and held out a box. "I brought chinese."

"Thanks." I say as I take a seat next to her on the tan couch. Aly is pretty, a bit on the chubby side but she rocks it. She has long blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"So, it's been a week. You should talk about what happened."

"I honestly just..." I stop myself. "Aly, they let me go."

"They fired you?" she asked, shocked. "You were the best they had!"

"Guess I was getting too old and fat. I didn't fit the new dress they ordered."

"Okay, for one, you're 25. That's not old. And two, you're not fat. Models are just...too skinny for healthy."

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask, taking a large bite of noodles. "James can't support the both of us with just one job."

"You'll have to go job hunting." Aly said getting up and ripping two paper towels from the roll and coming back to sit down, handing me one. "How is James? Have you talked?"

"He said he was visiting his parents, and I called him. He's coming home tonight, but we didn't talk long."

"That's good, I think you need him more than ever right now." Aly said putting her empty noodle box on the chestnut table and pulling out the newspaper from her bag. "I got your mail." she said, pulling out more stuff.

"Thanks." I say as I look at the huge stack of envelopes now taking over the table.

"Job hunting starts now, with the Sunday paper." she says, smiling and unfolding it. "McDonalds?"

"No way."

"Starbucks?"

"Ehhh."

"Pet grooming?"

"Already got one to groom."

"Nursing home?"

"Not me." I say finishing my noodles.

"Fashion magazine editors assistant?" Aly peeks around the newspaper at me. "Nah, not you."

"What! No! Seriously!"

"100% serious." she says, highlighting it for me then handing over the paper.

"Why...interviews are today. Oh my god. Aly!"

"Girl, you better get ready!"

"What time is it?"

"11:30. Let's get you ready!"

* * *

"Ingrid Eisenbeis?" a tall skinny woman calls from the desk.

Hearing my name, I stand up and fix any wrinkles in my black skirt. "Yes?"

"You're next." she says, pointing down the hallway towards a glass door.

"Thank you." I say and make my way down. I knock on the door and enter.

"Don't knock! It leaves smears on the glass!" a girl snaps as she guides me towards another glass door. "In there." she says and walks back to her desk to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello." I say walking in about to sit.

"Please, you can stand." says a white haired woman, not even looking up from her book.

"Um, okay." I say and remain standing.

"Why are you here?"

"To interview for this job, I-"

"Of course. And what makes you different than any other girl that has ever walked in here? You're all the same; clothing, looks, makeup."

"I, well, you see-"

"What makes you different?"

"I used to model."

The white haired woman closed her book and looked up at me, removing her glasses. "Oh?"

"Yes, I worked for Banana Republic."

A long silence followed.

"Um, but I, well, I was fired."

"That's all." the woman says, waving her hands. "Tell Emily to teach you the neccesary things to work in my office."

"Okay, thank y-"

"_Thats_ _all." _she says again.

I leave quickly, a smile forming on my face.

"I got it." I tell the Emily girl.

"Well." she snaps "Good for you. Come first thing in the morning tomorrow, you've got a lot to learn." she looks me over once more, glares, and continues typing on her computer.

And little did I know that today was the start of life working for a devil...that wears prada.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you got the job? That's great!" Aly's voice blasted through my phone as I walked through the streets of New York towards Skinny Dip, the best frozen yogurt around.

"Yeah, but I'm not 100% sure if I'll take it." I reply, holding open the door for a dad and his daughter.

"Whyyyy!"

"She's a complete bitch! The moment I walked in they were both mean!"

"There' two?" Aly asked in shock.

"Well, one's her first assistant named Emily. And then there's Miranda herself." I say as I buy a carton pistachio icecream for James and I later tonight. "I just don't know..."

"Well you need a job, and it's this or McDonalds."

"I choose fashion." I smile, erasing the image of me operating the drive thru. "I've gotta go, James should be home soon and I want to clean the apartment."

"Need help?" Aly asks. She's always willing to help, no matter what it is.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I'm going to pick up dinner and everything."

"Mmmk, call me if you need anything. Love ya."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and hit the streets again, going to Bella Pizza's to order a special pizza for tonight.

James and I met at a party in college. He majored in theatre and minored in music, and is now currently looking for a directing job in New York, whether it be teaching in a school or directing musicals at the local children's theatre. But for now, he works at the Barnes and Noble down the street from our apartment.

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm home!" I hear James call as he enters, so I quickly light the candles on the table and fix any wrinkles in the red table cloth I had put over the wooden table. "What's this?" he grins as he enters the kitchen and sees what I set up.

We kiss and then he sits down. "I missed you." he says "I honestly thought you were mad."

I don't answer him right away because I'm too busy taking in the features that I haven't seen in a while. His short, messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. I had missed him so much. "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I lost my job at the agency." I quickly say.

"What? Babe, I'm so sorry." he touches my hand as I sit down across from him, serving the pizza.

"It's fine, I got a new job as Miranda Priestley's second assistant." I explain to him how I feel about it.

"Mmm, I say just go tomorrow and keep a positive attitude no matter what. You need this job, and who knows what it could bring you."

"I got our ice-cream." I say, changing the subject.

"Oh my god, I love you." he says, standing up to open the freezer.

"Love you too." I smile.

* * *

The next morning, I arrive at the office before Emily. I'm wearing a cream polka dot dress and nude flats, all from Forever 21, feeling more confident than ever when...

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Emily demands as she enters the office. She's wearing blue eye shadow and a really weird, but expensive looking black dress with tall black boots.

"Um, I work here?" I say, turning my gaze back to my desk to continue to organizing it.

"Yes. But you need to get Miranda's coffee."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you told me that yesterday or explained what exactly my tasks are, I would have gotten it and it'd be sitting happily on her desk."

Emily stood there, her nostrils flaring. "Well." she snapped. "Drop the attitude. A million girls would kill for this job, so at least act like you want to be here."

"How do you know if I want to be here not, huh?." I pause "Listen, I'm sorry. I'll go get her coffee now. What does she like?"

"Black coffee with cream. Oh, and pick her up a raspberry scone too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No." Emily says, taking a seat at her desk and opening up tabs on her computer.

"Okay." I say and begin to leave. As I'm exiting the building I see Miranda. "Morning!" I say. "I'm about to go to Starbucks, would you like to come?"

She stops in her footsteps and pushes her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. "Come to Starbucks? With you? Hysterical."

"Yes! I was about to go pick up your- oh." I stop. "Sorry."

She gives me a long hard stare before walking to the elevators.

"What a bitch..." I say to myself and proceed on with my errands.

* * *

"That girl is an absolute idiot." Miranda says as she throws her jacket down on Ingrid's desk. "I mean, you should've heard what she asked me downstairs! Clueless! I swear, if you don't do something about her, your job is at risk too."

"Yes. Um, Miranda, did you still want me to pick up those socks from JcPenny?" Emily asked, unglueing her eyes from the computer screen to watch her boss sit down.

"Yes Emily, and I said Nordstrom, not JcPenny. Why aren't they here? They should've been here yesterday!"

"I'll go and-"

"No! No, no! Are you stupid too? Who will man the desks if you leave? Call that stupid girl and have her get them."

"Yes Miranda."

"Oh, and Emily, call my mother and confirm her flight, and then cancel the hotel reservation we made, I want her to stay in my house with the twins. Oh, and call Denise Richards and move our meeting to 1pm tomorrow, I'm meeting with George for lunch at 11." Miranda spilled her list to Emily.

"Mhmm."

"Oh, and don't forget, dinner tonight with Michael Slevins."

"Yes."

"That's all."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who read this! Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks (:

* * *

I had been working for Miranda Priestly for only a week, but I was already desperate to quit. My boss refused to call me by my own name, instead she kept using "Emily" and expected me to answer to it, which I did. She also expected me to be able to teleport or something, because whenever she asked me to get her lunch, coffee or whatever it bloody hell was she needed, my phone would go off and I'd just be getting out of the elevator.

_"Emily?"_

_"Yes, hi Miranda! I'm on my way to-"_

_"On your way? Why, I sent you off ten minutes ago to fetch me my much needed coffee from Starbucks."_

_"Actually, I just left about 5 minutes ago and am now making my way across the-"_

_"Is it really that difficult to order coffee for someone, Emily, really." She snapped angrily in her icy tone and hung up_.

That had happened yesterday, and the day before and probably the day before that. I honestly couldn't remember everything that went on each day, other than Miranda's usual complaints and rude comments about my laziness and _"in capability to do a simple task."_ She had told me those exact words yesterday when I returned from Banana Republic a couple minutes late with 30 pairs of their new high heeled black stilettos in sizes 7-9 for the models downstairs.

_"Perhaps if I was impressed with your work, I would give you a pair, seeing as you could use them." Miranda stared at my black flats (which I thought were cute, Emily had said so) and then moved her gaze up to glare at my presence in front of her office desk holding 7 bags that held the shoe boxes. "Well don't just stand there! Bring them downstairs to wardrobe!"_

_I nodded and turned around quickly to head out the doors again when:_

_"Oh, and Emily, I think it's about time for some more Starbucks."_

Well, today was Friday and it seemed off to a nice start. Miranda had called Emily to inform her that she'd be arriving to the office at ten today instead of her usual 8:30. That gave Emily and I more time to finish appointments and errands for Miranda, so she'd be off to happy start when she arrived. Hopefully.

"Finally Friday," Emily commented as she turned in her office chair to face me, giving her fingers a break from typing. She had started to like me for some reason, and it felt good to have a friend around here. "Do you want to hang out this weekend? I mean, if you're not busy."

I looked away from my computer to meet her gaze. "I'd love to!" I smiled.

"Awesome." Emily returned the grin. "I like you, I really do." she said "You're not like all the other assistants. I can actually stand you."

I smiled, and just then, my phone went off. "Hello, Miranda!"

Emily and I lost our smiles, and instead, both concentrated on the current phone call from Miranda to my phone.

"Actually, that has already all been done!" I said, the smile returning to my face. "Yes, that too."

There was a long pause where I didn't speak because Miranda was giving new instructions.

"I need you to call and inform Drake McLaughlin and confirm our meeting in Seattle this weekend."

"I can do that." I say, writing down the name.

"That's all." and the phone clicked.

"Looks like today is going to be an easy day." I sigh a sigh of relief. Maybe this job wasn't so bad as I thought...

* * *

Later that evening at home, James and I were watching "The Proposal" when my phone went off. I stood up and walked to the bedroom to answer it.

"Hello? Miranda!" I said in shock. Why was she calling now?

"Ingrid, I need you to pack yourself a bag for Seattle and arrange a car to pick the both of us up to go to the airport. Immediately."

I was silent, so she, to my surprise, explained "Emily didn't answer her cell phone when I called and I need an assistant to accompany me this weekend. That's all." and she hung up.

I quickly called our driver, Roy, and arranged for him to pick me up first and then Miranda and then head to the airport.

I packed a variety of things in my small light green suitcase; I packed three casual but stylish dresses, a formal dress and dark skinny jeans and a sweater along with shorts and a t shirt for pajamas. I packed my toothbrush, brush, makeup and called it good.

Kissing James goodbye, I fled to the door and down the stairs and into the black car waiting for me outside.

* * *

"What do you mean you only booked one suit?" demanded Miranda at the front desk in the lobby. It was 12am and I really couldn't believe this was happening. Miranda had reserved, and in fact did request (I was there) two suits at the Hilton Inn. One giant presidential suit for herself, and one 3rd floor suit for me.

"I'm sorry, ma'm, the person you spoke to earlier just reserved the one presidential suit."

"Well can't you get me another room?"

"I'm afraid we're all booked. Sorry ma'm." she said and handed Miranda the key to the presidential suit.

She turned on her heel and walked towards me, glaring at me coldly. As if this was my fault.

"I'm sorry Miranda. I do remember you saying on the phone that you wanted-"

"Where are my bags?" she demanded.

"I had them sent up to your room." I said. "I'll go try a different hotel and get a room for myself." I say, picking up my lime green suitcase that Miranda had commented on earlier.

_"Is it necessary to carry your belongings in a giant apple of a suitcase? Draws much unpleasant attention to us."_

"Ingrid, don't be ridiculous. There are two bedrooms in the presidential suit. You can have one." she began walking towards the elevators. "Go get me some water." she said and entered the elevator, leaving me to stand in the lobby with my suitcase in hand.

"Water...right. She can use a Dixie cup and get some from the sink upstairs." I muttered to myself and walked to the nearest vending machine, slipped in a dollar and took the water from the flap below. This was not going to be a fun weekend. And what made it worse was, it was just Miranda and I. I had no one else to talk to. Great. Bonding time I guess.

I smiled to myself on the way up to the top floor. The day Miranda Priestly befriends me will most likely become a world-wide celebrated holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my readers! (:  
Message me if you want to request something that happens and I might use it! (:

* * *

"Ingrid!" I heard my name being called and someone obnoxiously banging on my bedroom door as my phone was also ringing. "Ingrid! You have five minutes to get ready for this conference! Get up _now_ or don't expect to come back!"

My eyes flicked open. Miranda.

"Fuckkkkk." I mumbled to myself. I had just remembered I wasn't in New York in my apartment I shared with James, but in Seattle, Washington with my boss who was now standing outside of my door threatening to fire me. All of this and I had just woken up.

"Ingrid!" my phone had stopped ringing and I opened the door to see Miranda standing there, her white cell phone still pushed against her ear. Seeing my horrid appearance of me still wearing the same clothes and makeup from last night, she slammed her phone shut and looked me up and down. "Ten minutes." she snapped and moved off to her own room in the suit.

I had gotten dressed quickly, worshipping that extra five minutes Miranda had granted and was wearing a stylish striped dress by Chanel and a feather necklace by Diorad, my shoes also from Chanel.

"Um, Miranda?" I dared to speak to her as we were heading down the elevator towards our limo that had been sent for our use for the weekend. "Where are we going?

She didn't look up from the paper she was reading, which was _Seattle Times_. Not sure why she suddenly had an interest in Seattle and their papers.

Seeing she wasn't going to answer my question and feeling stupid for even asking it, I turned my attention to the elevator doors that had just opened, letting my boss get out first. She threw the paper in th nearest trash, which I paused to take out and place in the recycle bin ahead.

"Really, Emily?" she hissed.

I had always recycled things at my old work, my boss there was very strict about the environment and made us recycle anything that could be and when it came to photo shoots, we weren't allowed to harm nature. It had become a habit of mine.

Miranda had pulled out a pocket size hand sanitizer bottle and thrust it in my face as we entered the limo. I took it and squirted some in my hands, handing it back. She didn't take it, I assumed that she was allowing me to keep it, seeing as she viewed me as a dirty freak now. Someone who dug in the trash. I'm surprised she wouldn't find it useful, I mean, really, it could come in handy for someone like Miranda...

_"Emily. I think my earring fell in the trash. It was pure gold and diamond. I need it back. Immediately."_

_"You want me to go-"_

_"Immediately!"_

_I quickly began my search in the giant green dumpster which held all the trash from the entire building. And of course, Miranda calling every ten minutes during my hours of searching...I'd return to the office empty handed because:_

_"Emily? I found my earring under my desk. Order me a new pair."_

_"What brand?"_

_"Why do you always ask such useless questions! Just go order them!"_

I had been so deep in thought, that I hadn't realized the limo had stopped and Miranda was already out.

"Emily." Miranda said icily, getting my attention.

I followed her into a fancy restaurant and a waiter seated us in our reserved places towards the front by the window.

"Um...Miranda..." I wasn't sure what to do. She had already seated herself at the two person table. "What time do you want me to come back the limo?"

She looked up from her menu, looked at me, then my shoes and back down to her menu. "I think we should have breakfast before we discuss the limo and where it goes."

"I-"

"Yes, Emily, sit down. I didn't reserve a table for two to be by myself. We need to discuss the plans for this weekend."

_Guess it's back to calling me Emily,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay." I said sitting down and pulling out the schedule. "Um, so after breakfast it says you have a meeting with Drake McLaughlin at 11, and then lunch at The Grill and then..." I smiled a bit "Nothing scheduled until 7:30pm, which is when _Wicked The Musical_starts."

"Mmm." she said. She ordered for both of us. I figured it was probably because she saw me eyeing the fattiest item on the menu and disapproved.

"During that time, what do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"Your job." she said and began reading a fashion magazine from Seattle.

* * *

Miranda Priestly had purchased two front row seats to the broadway show _Wicked _and forced me to go with her, or I'd lose my job. I obviously didn't complain one bit. Broadway was one of my guilty pleasures, I just never had money to see shows in New York because the tickets costs were beyond reach. But seeing as I now worked for _Runway_...I could probably get a hold of some more often.

I had to look down at my lap to hide my grin, using my hand to prevent myself from laughing. The lyrics were _"No one mourns the Wicked." _Of course Miranda came into my mind throughout the whole show whenever they mentioned Wicked. Ha. This is honestly the greatest moment of my job so far.

"Well." she said, getting into the limo on the way back to the hotel. It was 12am, and we had gotten to meet the cast because Miranda had the power to request so. That had also made my night ten times better. "The show was wonderful. I'll be taking the twins to see it when we get back to New York."

Why was she telling me this? I assumed she just felt lonely and I was the only one she could talk to. We'd be flying home late in the evening tomorrow, and she had already had her meeting done, so why we were staying blew my mind. Deciding to be nice, I tried to make small talk.

"I've really enjoyed my stay here in Seattle. Thanks for bringing me."

She didn't say a word, just glanced at me in the corner of her eye and then looking out the window. The car was silent for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

* * *

When we go back to our room, I plopped myself on the living room couch, not caring if Miranda gave me a rude look or not. I was exhausted but knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep quite yet.

"Ingrid." she addressed me by my actual name this time. "Order me a tea."

Resisting the urge to groan loudly, I stood up and headed for the phone on the kitchen counter. I dialed the kitchens and ordered Miranda and I both a tea, requesting I'd have honey in mine. When I got off the phone, I saw that Miranda had taken over the couch. So leaned against the counter until the tea came just a few minutes later.

I handed Miranda hers and took mine and sat in the comfy arm chair across from the couch and closed my eyes as i breathed in the steam coming off my tea.

"I called Banana Republic on Wednesday of last week. They informed me that you quit, not that they fired you." Miranda said calmly, taking a sip of her tea. The steam surrounding her face and then disappearing from the human eye.

I opened my eyes at her comment, surprised she was talking to me about this, or even at all.

"Yeah, I, uh," I was stuck. My boss obviously wanted the truth and I hadn't told anyone, not even Aly.

"Stutter a bit more, Ingrid." she snapped.

"I, uh," I could feel tears coming down my cheeks. "I was offered a promotion. But, uh, the only way I'd get it was if I- I- I, um, slept with my photograher. He was the one who had made an offer with a different agency and we would've both gone together."

"You didn't do it?" Miranda asked. I could feel her eyes peeling into me.

"No, of course not!" I snapped at her, then apologized quickly.

"You gave up the entire, rich, successful future you would've achieved. _Stupid_." she said coldly.

"Why would I sleep with a man to get there?" I asked, disgustedly.

"When opportunity comes knocking, you strike at it. Do you really think I would be here today if I didn't do risky things?" she asked.

"You...you slept with a man to get to where you are?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ingrid. I slept with _men_ to get me here. Successful, rich men." she had set down her cup of tea and was staring at me with her ocean deep blue eyes. "I mean, it was obviously worth it because no one can do what I can do. _Runway_ wouldn't be what it is today if I hadn't taken all those risks."

"But you cheated." I said.

"No, Ingrid. I did something that's called playing the cards." she lifted the cup, took a sip and placed it back. "I slept with all those men when I was younger. I got connected with some of the most important people in the industry, and soon, didn't need to sleep around anymore to get to the top. Eventually, after years of being an assistant and getting promotions, I had made it to the top."

"But you didn't really work to get here, did you?" I asked "You took the easy way."

"So you think it's the easy way? Try it sometime, Ingrid. Then tell me it's easy." she said.

I was frustrated. I think at myself more than at Miranda. Was I actually agreeing with what she said? Was it really fair to sleep with people to be successful? Did Miranda hurt anyone? No. Then it wasn't such a bad thing at all.

"Shocking, isn't it? Miranda Priestly, sleeps her way up to the top. Yes." she finished her tea and stood up. "Ingrid." she said my name calmly.

I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Maybe modeling wasn't for you anyway."

I smiled and wiped away my tears of frustration. "Good night." I said, which she ignored and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

I woke up the next day and still found myself smiling, and smiled all day until we boarded the plane home. Not even Miranda's snappy comments could bring me down. She didn't even talk to me much for the rest of our time in Seattle, when she did, it was about what needed to be done at the office this week. Perhaps things would go back to normal then, Miranda hating me. But for some reason, I felt that she had accepted me and truly did like me and that was all I needed. Just that one night to make me feel like somebody.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is sucky and short. I haven't updated in a while because of writers block, but this fanfic Is called "Thigh Gaps" for a reason. It's not about Miranda Priestly, I mean sure, she's in it a ton. But really, Ingrid, a former model, has just found out something that no model ever wants to hear.

Disclaimer: I do not own the story TDWP nor do I know the characters in it.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone sleepily, not bothering to look at the caller id for I knew it'd be Emily. It was 4:59am.

"Ingrid, I need you at the office immediately."

"Miranda?" I asked. What the hell. I refused to go into the office at this hour. "I still need to showe-"

"Now." she said coldly and hung up.

I immediately threw off my bed sheets, washed only my hair and shaved my armpits, hopped out, go dressed, threw my hair in a messy bun and escaped outside to work. I would've walked, like I normally did. But seeing as Miranda had used her impatient tone with me, I took a taxi.

* * *

I entered the office at exactly 5:15, only to see Miranda sitting at her desk with her face cupped in her hands. Her jacket had been thrown on my computer like usual. I reached for it and hung it up quietly and entered her office.

"Miranda?"

"I need you to go downstairs and get yourself ready for the run through." she said, lifting up her head to look at me.

"Um, which run through?" I immediately started cursing myself out in my head. _You fucking idiot! You just asked her a fucking question! You never question Miranda Priestly!_

But I calmed down she didn't glare. "The spring dresses."

"But Miranda, that isn't scheduled until Thursday of next wee-"

"I am rescheduling it to today, _this_ Thursday."

"No one knows about it though. I can't just-"

"Ingrid, what are phones for then? Can't you call?"

"Yes, I can, but-"

Miranda stood up from her chair, her eyes practically on fire. "_That's all!"_

I could feel my eyes widen in front of her, tried to recovered but couldn't, so I quickly escaped downstairs to the closest and called Emily, then Nigel, on my cell phone and explained all that was going on.

Soon, Emily was upstairs manning the desks as I was downstairs with Nigel.

"I don't know how she expects us to do this run through without a model." he said "She fired Charlotte."

"I think...I think she told me that I'd be doing the run through."

Nigel's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

I explained to Nigel the events of that morning and he sighed. "Well, let's get started."

Nigel pulled the run through rack forward and began to make sure everything was in place. "Okay pumpkin, let's get this shit done." he smiled, patted my head and together we entered Miranda's office.

Jocelyn had pulled the first dress and handed it to me. It was a short white flapper dress with black and gold accent. I slipped through my feet and over my body. I had never felt awkward changing in front of people before, but for some reason changing in front of Miranda Priestly was. I could feel her eyes judging every part of me as I stood there in my bra and underwear, trying to get the dress to fit.

I had gotten it over my shoulders and waited for Nigel to zip it up, but after a few tugs I heard him release a quiet sigh behind me.

"It won't...zip..." he said through gritted teeth. Miranda's attention was on a pigeon that stood outside her window, so he tried again.

"Is there a problem?" Miranda asked, not looking in our direction.

"What size it is?" I asked in a voice below a whisper.

"Two."

"Why doesn't it fit! I'm a two!"

"We're going four." Nigel said and handed me the same dress in size four. I had in on within seconds and Nigel again, tried to zip but it wouldn't go. "Suck in!" he said quietly, but it was no use. Miranda had snapped her head to look in our direction and glared at the scene before her.

"Hmmm?" her hand went to her chin, moving her pointer finger across her lips.

"Miranda," Jocelyn said in her accent "The dress does not fit."

"Well did you try a size four?" she asked, her eyes looking at my body.

"This is a size four." Jocelyn replied, flinching a bit when Miranda's hand dropped to her side.

Miranda too one last look at my torso before turning her back on us to stare back out the window. The pigeon had flown away, but still, her eyes focused on where it had been standing just a couple minutes ago.

"You know," she began "Models I know are size zero. Some are usually size two. There are some size fours, but there are _never_ size six models. If there are, well, they aren't really models, are they?" she turned back around and her crystal blue eyes looked directly into mine. "No. No, they aren't really models because they don't get hired anywhere and there's a reason for that." she cocked her head a bit to the left side "They're fat."

I felt stupid standing there with Nigel behind me, holding onto the dress that wouldn't zip and Jocelyn staring over Miranda's shoulder at the window and me about to burst into tears at any moment. I honestly wanted to look away from Miranda's hating gaze, but that would only show me as weak. So I kept my watering eyes on hers.

"Miran-" I began but stopped when looked as if she might explode on me.

"Heavy things don't fly." she pronounced each word individually, making her tone more harsh with each. "That's all." she said a bit too cheerfully.

Jocelyn quickly left with the clothing rack and Nigel handed me my clothes back, which I quickly changed back into once I was out of Miranda's office.

"Nigel, I-"

"Ingrid." he said calmly. "Don't." he gave me a hug and walked down the hallway to continue his work for the day.

I took three deep breaths before entering the office again to sit at my desk. Emily, who had been sitting at her desk during the whole thing, gave me a sympathetic look. I gave her a weak smile in return, to show what Miranda had said didn't really bother me. But it did. I was certain I wanted to kill myself as soon as I got home rather than face any more humiliation from that women who had forced me to open up to her the previous weekend.

I honestly couldn't believe that I had gone from size two to size six in the two months I had left Banana Republic and worked here. Tears had begun streaming down my face and I didn't have the energy to stop them. I could feel Emily's eyes focused on me, but didn't look at her as I answered the phone that had begun ringing.

"Miranda Priestly's office." I said into the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Mmmk, so I'm bring in Andy. But I'm still not sure where this is going or if this will turn into a Mirandy. Kk? Sorry. Haha

* * *

"Miranda Priestly called me fat. Like, what am I suppose to say to that? I don't even know if I can show my face at work anymore." I sat in Starbucks with my best friend Aly, just venting about my past week at work with Miranda.

Aly had returned from Los Angeles from visiting Will and called me up right away to hangout at Starbucks on Saturday when I had my day off. Many times has she seen me like this before; gripping my coffee cup too tight that he lid might pop off, tears streaming down my makeup less face and pretty much at the verge of a major break down.

"What you're suppose to say is _'Miranda, you are the biggest bitch I have ever met'_."

"Actually, it would be the _skinniest bitch_...but whatever." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and took in a deep breath. "Sorry for throwing this all on you with you just getting back from your trip and all."

"Shut the hell up." Aly snapped at me. "I'm your best friend, it's what I'm here for." she smiled at me and touched my hand. "I'm also here to get drunk with you on this fine Saturday night."

I smiled back. "I don't know..."

"Seriously Ingrid?" she asked "It's Saturday, you have no work today or tomorrow! C'mon!"

"Okay, fine." I smiled.

"And afterwards, we'll catch a cab to my place and have a girls night., just us two."

I suddenly remembered my plans with Emily. "Actually, Aly, I've made plans with Emily on Sunday. To hang out with her while hung-over wouldn't be fair. I already blew her off last weekend."

"Well we can invite her tonight! She can come chill with us! Ever since Linda had her baby and Jessica moved out of town, it's been just us two. I think it's time to recruit a new girl in our group."

"Okay. Yeah. I'll call her right now."

* * *

"Andy Sachs?" Emily asked as we walked down the sidewalk towards Bert's Beer Hut.

"Emily!" a brunette woman smiled. "How are you? It's been like what, eight months?"

They both exchanged a hug before introducing us.

"Um, Andrea, this is Ingrid, Miranda's new second assistant and her friend, Aly."

"Nice to meet you!" Andy said, gripping my hand tightly. "Hope things are going good at _Runway_."

"Seem to be." Emily said. "Do you want to come inside with us? We're going to get a few drinks."

"Um, yeah, sure! I'd love to!"

* * *

Later that night Emily, Aly, Andrea and I all caught a cab to Aly's place. The four of us were drunk as hell and couldn't stop laughing the whole ride home and kept laughing until we finally collapsed onto the huge cough in her small one bedroom apartment.

"Fuck." Emily said and closed her eyes "I haven't felt this great in a long time."

"I know, same." Aly replied smiling. The two of them had gotten along so well that they were practically good friends now. They had spilled every little detail about themselves, getting more in depth with each shot we took as I became good friends with Andy.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Emily asked us, her eyes still closed.

"As often as possible!" Aly replied. "But ever since Ing here got that damn Miranda job, we haven't had much time."

"Tell me about it." Andy said lazily "Been there, done that."

Just them a phone went off. Emily's eyes flicked open and glared.

"Could you turn that blender of a phone off, please? It's so loud."

"Who the fuck is it?" Aly demanded.

"I don't know, it's Emily's phone going off."

Emily reached in her bag and stared at the phone for a second. "It's the bitch." she said. The four of started laughing and Emily answered. "Hi there."

"Emily, I need you to order me more- are you drunk?" Miranda's voice could be heard through the phone. The sudden realization of her first assistant answering the phone drunk made me snort.

"No. I am not drunk. I-I-I..." Emily was laughing so hard she was crying. Miranda had hung up.

We all quieted ourselves when a phone went off again. This time it was my mine.

"Who the fuck?" Aly asked.

"Miranda." I said, we all grinned. "Hello?"

"Ingrid, I need you to order me more of those scarves from Calvin Klein. Also-"

I started laughing.

"Oh bother." she snapped into the phone. "You guys are together. Drunk."

"You could've come if you wanted, Miranda. It's not too late, we're having a sleepover."

There was silence on the other end and then a throat clear.

"A sleepover? Oh how cute."

"Yeah, we'd love to have you." I snorted.

"What use is it having two assistants who decide to get drunk when I need them most?"

"Oh no, there's four of us." I said.

"Even better." she muttered angrily into the phone.

"Aly and Andy Sachs." I said proudly.

"Ahn-dre-ah?" she asked into the phone. It had been so long since she had heard that name. Of course, she'd seen in it the _Mirror_ because she read the newspaper Andrea had begun to work at, just out of curiosity of what her favorite assistant was up to now-a-days.

"Yes." I replied, shocked that Miranda's voice had changed. "I'll, uh, call you tomorrow when I'm not drunk. Sorry, Miranda" I said and hung up.

I closed my eyes and leaned back to lay my head in Andrea's lap. Aly and Emily got up, stumbled a bit and headed into Aly's room to sleep. It was nice, the new friendships we had just made tonight. I smiled to myself as I began to drift asleep with one of my new, and possibly would be, best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 11pm and Andrea Sachs sat alone on the couch in her new best friend's house, just staring at the blank television on the wall. It was quiet, and Andrea had lost her apartment last month and had been staying with a stranger, who had put an ad out for a roommate, ever since. She was glad Ingrid had offered her extra room in her apartment to her, because she really couldn't stand living in that other place. It was way out of her way to get to work, too small and her roommate always brought home different men each night. Honestly, the moaning and headboard banging against Andy's wall, it was just too much.

Andy hadn't slept with anyone since Christian Thompson on her trip to Paris with Miranda. Sure, there had been parties and she had given her fair share of blowjobs and had received some fingering in return, but she just hadn't been up to the whole vaginal sex thing lately. One night stands weren't really what she wanted at the moment anyway. But tonight just seemed to be a night where she wanted some.

Ingrid was still at work, most likely waiting for the book and her boyfriend James had gone to stay with his parents again because his mom was terribly sick in the hospital.

Andy sighed and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. Reaching her right hand inside her pink shorts, she began to touch herself. She closed her eyes, trying to find a good spot when her phone went off. She let it ring for a while before reaching her left arm forward to get it off the coffee table as she used her right hand to continue touching herself.. Looking at the caller ID, she thought she recognized the number but wasn't sure.

"Hello?" she asked, leaning back and placing her feet on th coffee table.

"Ahn-dre-ah?"

"Miranda?" Andy immediately pulled her right hand out from her shorts. Talking to Miranda while touching herself seemed a bit...well...awkward.

"Don't be silly _Ahn-dre-ah_, it's me, Emily calling." Andy smiled at the perfect impression of Miranda done by Emily.

"Whats up?" she asked

"Well, I just got off work a couple hours ago and really just want some guys tonight, so I was thinking we could go to the bar."

"Yeah, that actually sounds great. To be honest Em, I haven't had sex since-"

"Bloody hell! Andy, I don't care when the last time was! What matters now is tonight! I'm serious, I need to action _now_."

Andy laughed "Okay, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Make it twenty, I have to clip my toe nails."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Andy found herself outside of Bert's Beer Hut with Emily, casually Runway dressed. They entered the bar together and immediately took a few shots before eyeing themselves some guys. Emily spotted one immediately and went up to him to start a conversation as Andy remained at the bar alone, taking shot after shot after shot.

Once she could feel she was drunk enough, she walked around the bar winking at any guy she came across. Not having any luck inside, she ventured outside, zigzagging on the sidewalk down the street. She passed a restaurant called _The Keg, _she remembered the name from when she worked for Miranda. It was one of her ex-boss's favorite places to eat, for it was quite fancy.

Andy stopped herself and placed her nose against the glass window, looking in to see if she could find any guy worth hooking up with. But all she saw was a woman with silvery white hair watching her with the weirdest expression from inside. Andy hiccupped and continued on down the street, not sure what to do.

She found a bench and laid down on it closed her eyes, and began humming a song to herself. The bench was cold, but it felt nice against her skin.

"Ahn-dre-ah?" a woman's voice called.

Andy blinked her eyes open and saw the woman from _The Keg_, the one with the silvery-white hair, looking down at her.

"Are you drunk again?" Miranda bent down and breathed the air around Andy's face, quickly backing away at the stench of too much liquor. She sighed as she saw her driver, Roy, pull up at the curb to take her home. She didn't really want to leave Andy here, so she called Roy over and instructed him to put Andy in the car and take them back to her townhouse.

* * *

"Come on Ahn-dre-ah," Miranda cooed to her ex-employee as they climbed the stairs to Miranda's upstairs in the town-house. She watched as Andy tripped up the stairs, falling on her face. She bent down and helped Andy back up again and repeated the process over and over until, finally, they reached the top of the stairs.

"Miranda..." Andy whispered and ran into the bathroom and threw up. Miranda entered the bathroom with Andy and gathered all of the brunette hair below her and held it as Andy finished puking. Once it seemed like she was done Miranda helped Andy up from the floor once again and guided her to the walk in closest. She handed Andy some silk pajamas and a new toothbrush and sent her back in the bathroom.

While Andy changed, Miranda walked down stairs to make sure Ingrid had dropped it off for her- she had. Miranda picked up the book and headed back upstairs to her room, to find Andy had crawled into her bed. She smiled to herself.

Watching Andy sleep only made her more tired, so instead of looking at the book tonight, she decided to go to sleep. She shut off her bedroom light for Andy and started walking towards the guest bedroom to sleep tonight when she heard Andy.

"Miranda?"

Sighing, she walked back to her bedroom and peeked her head in. "Yes, Ahn-dre-ah?"

"Don't leave me alone in here." the younger woman honestly sounded like a five-year-old child.

She sighed again "Okay." and she climbed into bed with Andy, closed her eyes for only a moment, only to reopen them at the shock of arms wrapped around her body. Andy was drunk and obviously in need of someone's attention, so she patted the younger girl's head before closing her eyes once again to sleep.

Miranda fell asleep and stayed asleep that night.


End file.
